


If It's A Fight You Want

by PollySlash



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: "Dummy Candidate", 2015 General Election, 2015 UK Election, Alternate Character Interpretation, Cam and Mili, Camili, Coalition, Cross-Party Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Next-Gen Labour, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, political slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySlash/pseuds/PollySlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on 26 October, and after yesterday's speech from Ed Miliband, I just had to share it.  Not that anyone else will care about the coincidence, but I'm having a good laugh.  Way to make your man fight, Dave!  ;-p</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's A Fight You Want

"I'm going to step down."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't." The shock and hurt was evident in his voice as he continued, "You just... can't."

"I can, and I will. Before year's end."

David couldn't recall a time when the opposition leader had appeared more determined, more honest, about anything, but he still refused to accept it. 

Shaking his head, he insisted, "There must be another way."

Whatever confidence Ed had mustered up before coming to David with his news, had peaked with the bold announcement, and was now beginning to wane. 

He stood in a more dejected looking way now, and his tone matched it as he mumbled, "No one takes me seriously. Labour will never win-"

David cut him off, blurting out the first excuses that came to mind, "You've been made to look a fool by the media, and it would seem you've been abandoned by your own party!"

"Don't act too upset," Ed sassed.

"I _am_ upset!"

"You should be happy."

"Well, I'm not."

"You said our relationship wouldn't affect our political life. Not that I believed you for a second..." Ed smiled.

David laughed and confessed, "I would have said anything..."

"I know, and I know if we weren't together, you would be enjoying every minute of this. Labour knows they stand very little chance against you, especially-"

David interrupted him again, and with just as much fervor. "I don't care! How dare they use you- my..."

Ed grinned at his lover's loss for words, "They don't know I'm _your_ anything. Anyway, I should have known their intention when I was chosen over my brother."

"They've thrown you to the dogs, Ed! You'll be a joke after this."

"I'm already a joke. Let someone else lose to you. They can go down with a fight, at least."

"No," David argued, " _You've_ got a fight in you! I know you do. You can't give up this easily."

" _Easily_?!" Ed scoffed, offended by the idea that someone so close to him would dare consider his stepping down as party leader an easy decision, the easier option. At the same time, he couldn't help wondering if David was right.

"You haven't given it your all yet, I know you haven't," David said, stepping forward, and closing the distance between them.

Ed looked up at him, defeated. "I don't have it in me; they're right."

David took Ed's hand, saying, "Where's the Ed Miliband _I_ know?"

"Right here," Ed spoke softly, lacing his fingers between David's, "and he knows you're only saying all this because you know you can win the election if he stays on as leader of the opposition."

"I don't want to see you give up."

"If I put my all into it, and still lose... If I'm just not leader material..." His voice trailed off.

"Prove that you are! Find your bloody confidence, and give me a fight, Ed!" 

"You don't really want that."

"Believe me, I do," David said, smiling, "More than anything."

"And, what happens when I win?"

"Oh, be serious." 

They both laughed.


End file.
